Dragons: Rise of Berk (Season3)
by fanficaddict246
Summary: This is basically going to be a "Third Season" set after Dragons: Defenders Of Berk. After things are somewhat sorted out with Alvin, Hiccup and the "gang" are back at it again with more adventures and crazy times in this third season of Dragons: Riders of Berk. Come along for a fun ride of some trial and error oneshots and "episodes" Leave reviews with ideas please!RatedTincase


**Note: Hey! This is my first fanfiction but don't shy away from it please! I've read millions of these crazy things so yeah, I'm pretty sure I can do it. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story so please please _PLEASE _leave reviews to let me know how I'm doing and what you guys want to read! **

**I know that this first chapter is really short, but I'll probably just make it one of those 'Trial & Error' oneshots I talked about in the review, but if y'all want otherwise let me know! ;) I have no idea how often I'll be updating this so hold fast and PM me a million or so times if you want me to update in that very moment. Lol. ILY!**

Chapter 1 (I think it's a oneshot? Maybe? Yes? No?)

"TOOOOTHLLEEEESSS!" Hiccup screamed his dragons name, urgently reaching his hands out trying to grasp _anything_ they might grab onto. The dragon, Toothless, schreeched in reply and angled his body straight downwards as he dove after his rider.

I should probably explain what's going on here; Hiccup and Toothless had gone on a joy ride but were surprised by a sudden storm. They tried to retreat to their home and warn Berk of the storms coming but could not fly past its fierce winds and blinding rain. They were, indeed, in trouble. Thor must have been seriously annoyed because this storm really was _furious! _

"TOOOTHLLEEESS!" Hiccup screamed again, his voice barely audible through the crashing waves beneath them, the icy winds between them, and the booming thunder resounding from above them. In reply the Night Fury swooped in and as close as he could to his rider. Twisting and turning, they both fell awkwardly in the air, their bodies being beaten by the east winds. Hiccup reached out his thin arms and tried to take hold of the saddle he had made for Toothless just two years before.

Toothless was close enough to reach now, which was good. Now if only Hiccup could grab hold of the saddle and get himself in it, _then_ he'd be golden.

"Okay bud, you just- you just have kind of angle yourself," He reached out to his dragon, letting himself fall forward so he could get a firm grip on the harness. He just managed to nip it with the tips of his fingers before being pushed away by the howling winds. **"**_**Come on...!**_**" **He thought.

"It'll be okay bud. We can do this!" He said to his Toothless although he was _really_ trying to reassure himself.

Hiccup reached out again to the harness in vain as the wind blew him into back-flips. They were falling faster and coming in closer to the waves and even worse: they kept on gaining speed! He wasted no time in regaining his former position, again flimsily clawing his fingers at the leather saddle. Toothless struggled to stay still enough to let his rider grab hold of the saddle and get on it; but unfortunately for the duo Toothless _did_ lose his steadiness and flapped his wings wildly, regaining the balance but hitting his best friend in the process. The Night Fury screeched wildly as he saw his riders body go limp and fall away from him.

Thankfully though it was only just a few seconds that Hiccup and gone unconscious. With his head painfully throbbing and his vision slowly clearing he might as well have swam back to his dragon seeing that he was already soaked to the bone from the rain. But growing bigger and more threatening below them came the ocean. They were dangerously close to the deep and deadly waves and if Hiccup didn't get on Toothless' saddle _very soon_... well, I'm sure you understand.

"Come _on_, _come on_, _**come on!" **_Hiccup prodded himself, 'swimming' himself close enough to his dragon. It was now or never as he shot out his arms below him; the ocean was only a few hundred yards away, and he and Toothless would hit it in just a few seconds if something didn't happen. But strangely enough, something _did_ happen. As if it was a miracle, he had actually managed to grab hold of the saddle! It really must have been a miracle because as he grasped the saddle as tightly as he could with both hands held firm, he shoved his legs down into the 'stirrups' and with his prosthetic he twisted the mechanism into the right position which yanked open Toothless' fake tail fin and he pulled upwards sharply as the black dragon shot out its wings, flinging its nose upwards.

They shrieked and closed their eyes tightly... only just grazing the water.


End file.
